Vampire's Kiss
by Basil's Angel of Music
Summary: The pirates have just escaped Transylvania after their recent adventure with vampires, and now the Pirate Captain has a dark secret which he simply cannot reveal to his crew. Because of this, he is now weakening to the point where he is at death's door, and only his trust first mate, the Pirate with a Scarf can save him. Rated M for slight raunchiness and a good deal of blood.


A few days had passed, since the pirates had sailed from Transylvania after escaping the clutches of Count Dracula on their latest adventure, with the vampires, and already they had recovered from the whole ordeal. Well, all except the Pirate Captain of course.

When they rescued him from the dungeons in the Count's castle, they couldn't help but notice that he was feeling a little under the weather. At first, they had assumed he had caught a cold from being imprisoned down in those cold, damp dungeons for so long. But as they thought more about it, he hadn't been down in those dungeons for as long as that, and he wasn't showing any symptoms one would expect to see from someone who was suffering from a cold, such as sneezing, runny nose, or even a headache. So it couldn't have been a cold he had gotten after all. Then they wondered if he had gotten food poisoning from being fed some food that had gone bad, but then again, they hadn't seen him throwing up, or heard him complaining from having stomach pains or feeling nauseous, even though it was obvious to them that he was. So food poisoning was scrapped off the list too. Lastly, they worried that he may have contracted the old scurvy, but then decided that they hadn't seen or heard him complaining from any pain in any of his joints and also noticed that he had not yet lost any of his teeth. So, scurvy it wasn't.

No matter how long and hard they thought about it, the crew couldn't seem to work out what was indeed wrong with their captain, but whatever it was, it did appear to be rather serious to them, and it worried them all greatly. What was even more strange was that the Captain would only come out of his cabin now and then during these past few days, keeping himself locked inside for most of the day, lot letting anyone, not even his own first mate, the Pirate with a Scarf, in to see if he was all right. And what's more, when he did come out, it was only at night, and never during the day. And lastly, he entrusted the youngest member of the crew, the Albino Pirate to take care of his precious dodo, Polly, instead of letting her sleep in his cabin with him like he always did.

At first, the crew had assumed that it maybe he did have one of those little ailments one tends to get now and then, and thought that he would be back to his normal, jaunty self within the next couple of days. But over the course of these few days, he only seemed to get worse, until eventually, he was that bad that he wasn't able to come out of his cabin at all, not even at night! No wonder the pirates were worrying so much about the Pirate Captain.

So one night, the crew were all seated around a blazing fire up on deck, talking, laughing and singing a few rousing sea shanties. They had hoped that the Pirate Captain would come out of his cabin to join them rather soon, but for a good few hours, he was a no-show, which started to rekindle their concern for him.

"I do hope the Captain's all right," said the Albino Pirate to his friends, as the was stroking Polly who was perched on his lap. "He's been locked away in his cabin all day, and he won't let anybody in to see him."

"Yeah," agreed the Pirate with Gout. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

"I hope it's nothing _too _serious," commented the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate.

The Pirate with a Scarf just turned in the direction of the Pirate Captain's cabin door and let out a deep sigh. Like the rest of the crew, he was deeply worried by the Captain's mysterious affliction and his strange behaviour. Though it seemed to affect him much more, since it appeared that he was the only one who noticed just how severe his condition was. As each day passed, it seemed to the Pirate with a Scarf that the very life in his beloved Captain was gradually leaving him, and he just wished that there was something he could do to help him, if indeed the Captain would let him.

"Do you know what it is that's up with him, Pirate with a Scarf?" asked the Pirate who Likes Sunsets and Kittens who was seated next to him, nudging the first mate lightly on the arm as he asked him.

"Hm? No, I couldn't possibly tell you," replied the Pirate with a Scarf apologetically, shaking his head. "But I wish I did know. Trouble is," he added, his voice getting a little irritable at that point. "There's no way of finding out, since he won't let anyone look at him. I have tried to persuade him to let me examine him, but he's been very stubborn of late."

"I wish he would," said the Pirate with a Hook for a Hand. "I don't like seeing him like this."

"Hmm..." The Pirate with a Scarf took a few minutes to think about this whole situation. As he did this, he looked down to see Polly, who was staring in the direction of her beloved master's cabin door, a look of great worry crossing her face. She then looked up at the Pirate with a Scarf, who returned her gaze with a look of sympathy for a few seconds before looking back up at his friends. "Don't worry, lads. I'll see if I can somehow persuade him to let me see him tonight and find out exactly what it is that's wrong with him."

"Oh, can't you do it just now?" asked the Pirate with Gout eagerly.

The Pirate with a Scarf just gave a lopsided smile. "I'd rather just wait until you lot have gone to your cabins," he replied. You know, just in case he ends up losing his temper with me for disturbing him from his sleep or something. And I know how much it upsets you all to have to listen to him shouting and balling like that."

They all nodded in response. He was right. As much as they all adored their Captain, they really didn't like it when he lost his temper. So they decided there and then that it was better for the Pirate with a Scarf to just

wait until they had all gone to their cabins.

The crew stayed up, enjoying the fire, drinking grog and talking amongst themselves some more until midnight finally came, when they started to get a little tired. So they all put out the fire and went down below decks to go to their cabins, wishing each other a goodnight as they did so. When they were all gone, that was when the Pirate with a Scarf decided to make his move.

Walking up to the Pirate Captain's door, he bent down and took a moment to listen through the keyhole to see if he could hear any activity from within. Usually the Captain would still be up at this time, looking over old maps or counting some treasure they had stolen from a ship they had recently plundered. But he heard nothing. This worried the Pirate with a Scarf, but he was able to remain calm as he straightened himself up and knocked on the door.

"Captain?" he called. "Captain, you awake?"

There was no reply.

"Captain!" he called again, before knocking a second time.

He heard a low groan from within, followed by the Captain's voice muttering, "What is it, Number Two?"

"I need to know what's wrong with you," he said to him. "We're all worried about you, sir. Please let me in."

"Mmm... not now, Number Two," replied the Pirate Captain. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"With all do respect, sir," answered the Pirate with a Scarf, his voice getting a little more firm. "I simply cannot wait any longer. I've seen you getting worse for the past few days, and I'm not prepared to just sit back and let you die! Now either you unlock this door this instant or I'll break it down myself!"

He took a few steps back in preparation to do just that when he heard the Pirate Captain immediately shout, "No, no, no! Stop, stop! All right, all right."

Next thing the Pirate with a Scarf knew, he heard the clanking of keys followed by the door unlocking. As the door opened at last, his ocean blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw that the condition his captain was in was much worse than he thought. He was looking incredibly gaunt and was deathly pale, as if all the blood had been drained from his body. His eyes, usually filled with life and energy, had seemed to have lost all the life in them and had dark shadows underneath them. His usually shiny, wavy auburn hair and curly, luxuriant beard were all matted and lanky. To the Pirate with a Scarf, it seemed that his beloved captain was indeed almost at death's door.

The Pirate Captain reluctantly tilted his head as a gesture for his first mate to follow him inside. He did so, unable to remove the look of utter shock on his face, as the elder pirate closed the door behind him.

"Jesus, Captain!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you let any of us see to you earlier?"

"I..." began the Captain, not really looking at his first mate. "I didn't want to say anything."

"Why not!?" asked the Pirate with a Scarf again, now quite angry with the Pirate Captain for letting his condition get this bad without telling his crew, who were all very worried about him. "Look what you've done to yourself! And without the knowledge of the crew, who are all very worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, Number Two," said the Captain apologetically as he carefully sat back down on his hammock. "I can't explain."

"Why not?" The Pirate with a Scarf asked again. The Pirate Captain opened his mouth to speak, but immediately stopped himself and just looked blankly down at the floor.

"Please, Captain," said the Pirate with a Scarf, almost pleading. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. Can't you just tell me what's wrong and if there's still a chance for me to help you?"

The Pirate Captain just hesitated for a few seconds, as he looked at his beloved first mate, who was looking back at him with a very worried expression indeed. He could see then that there was no getting out of this, so he decided then just to reveal to him the secret that he had been hiding from his crew these past few days. He let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, okay!" he said reluctantly before turning his head to the side and pulling his hair back and his beard up to reveal two tiny marks on his neck. He stayed that way for a couple seconds before turning back to face his first mate, who was just staring at him, the look of wide-eyed shock had returned to that stunning face of his.

"Yes, those bloody vampires got me while the Count had me locked up in his dungeon!" he answered the question he was sure was going through the younger pirate's head at that point.

There was a short pause before the Pirate with a Scarf sadly asked, "Why didn't you say something?"

The Pirate Captain let out another sad sigh before answering, "I didn't know how the rest of the crew would take it. But it's also why I've been keeping myself locked away from you all. You know, for their own safety."

"Ah, of course," said the Pirate with a Scarf, looking down at the floor sadly. "You're just a fledgling, so you'd very likely have that high craving for human blood."

"Exactly," said the Captain, nodding. "And since we haven't spotted any other ships since leaving Transylvania, you're all pretty much the only source of blood I've had. But you know me, Number Two. I would rather cut off my own hand than harm any of you. That's why I've kept myself locked away these past few days. I had no way of knowing whether or not I'd be able to control myself, now that I have become this."

The Pirate with a Scarf just sat there as he listened, nodding his head sympathetically until, at some point, his heart almost skipped a beat when another disturbing thought entered his mind.

"And... that must also be why you've been getting weaker all this time, isn't it?" he said, eyes widening once more with worry.

The Pirate Captain just looked at his first mate, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "And why is that?" he asked him.

"Well," the Pirate with a Scarf began to explain. "As a fledgling, you need to feed on human blood soon, or else..." he trailed off, seemingly unable to speak the terrible truth for himself, never mind his dear captain. "Or else you'll die. For good."

The Pirate Captain's face returned to that tired and somewhat remorseful expression once more as he sighed. "Well," he said. "That all does indeed make a great deal of sense."

"In that case, sir," said the younger pirate, standing. "I'd be willing to give you my blood to ensure that you live."

The Pirate Captain looked up at his first mate with utter shock. "You?" he asked.

"If not just for myself, but for the crew as well," replied the Pirate with a Scarf. "As I've told you before, they'd all be lost without you. And besides, what kind of right hand man would I be if I just stood back and watched you die, especially when I knew there was still time to save you?"

At this, the elder pirate just chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, that's very noble of you, Number Two," he said. "But I'm afraid I can't."

"Please, Captain," pleaded the Pirate with a Scarf, going over to the elder pirate and kneeling down in front of him, cupping his bearded face with his hand. His skin was as cold as ice. "You have no idea how much it pains me to have learned that this has happened to you, while I wasn't there to prevent it. So this could be my last chance to redeem myself. And if I don't take this chance, I simply cannot tell you how utterly guilty I will feel for the rest of my life. How empty my life be without you. Human or vampire, to me it doesn't matter. You're still the same Pirate Captain I know and love, and I simply cannot _bear _the thought of losing you."

When the Pirate with a Scarf had finished his speech, the Pirate Captain just stared sadly into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, which were starting to fill up with tears, before taking his hand into his own.

"Exactly the same reason why I can't take your blood, Number Two," he replied. "You have no idea how important you are to the crew. How important you are to _me_. You have been so good and loyal to me all these years, Number Two, and I will forever be grateful for it, even to my dying day. And I know that you will always remain loyal to me for the rest of your days as well. I honestly do not believe that _any_ captain could ask for a better first mate than you." Bringing his hand round to the back of the younger pirate's head, tangling his fingers through the rowan brown hair there, he added. "And if you died, Number Two, I would _never _get over it, and I certainly would _never _forgive myself if I let you die, or even killed you myself."

The Pirate with a Scarf merely smiled. "If I may, sir," he began. "Taking my blood wouldn't necessarily mean killing me as such."

The look of confusion returned to the Pirate Captain's face. "What do you mean?"

The Pirate with a Scarf took the Pirate Captain's free hand into his own before explaining, "Well, if I'm honest, I don't really care much for becoming a vampire myself, but if you really didn't want to lose me, you could always give me some of your blood after taking mine. That way, you wouldn't really be killing me after all, so I'll still be here for you and the crew. Even if it means becoming one of the living dead in order for that to happen."

"But," the Pirate Captain began, his confusing growing. "But what about the supply of blood you'll need once you've changed? Surely you wouldn't be willing to let yourself feed on any of the crew either, would you?"

The Pirate with a Scarf merely chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh, that won't be necessary, sir," he replied. "Like you, I would not be willing to harm them in any way either. And besides, we've been back at sea for a good few days now, so I'm sure we'll come across a ship full of lubbers to capture soon enough. But even if we don't and I end up dying because of it, I honestly don't care. So long as my sacrifice doesn't go in vain and you still live, that's all that matters to me."

The Pirate Captain just took a few moments to think about the compromise which is beloved first mate was offering. It was a big risk they'd both be taking, yes, but at this point, there was no way of talking the Pirate with a Scarf out of making this sacrifice now. But there was also no way that the Pirate Captain would live to see him die on account of his own clumsiness, which was what got him into trouble with the vampires in the first place.

He then wondered why he couldn't have just gotten one of the crew to kill him in one of the traditional to kill a vampire, by piercing him through the heart with a wooden stake, throwing some Holy Water over him, or anything else like that. Then he remembered that he didn't have anything like that onboard his ship, and also he knew that there was no way any of the crew would ever do that to their dear Captain anyway, even if had revealed to them the truth about his being transformed into a vampire against his will before ordering them to kill him. And with what little strength he had left, along with not knowing how long it would take for them to find another ship for them to plunder and how insistent his first mate was being about doing this for him, he pretty much concluded then that he had no choice.

"Are you certain you wish to go through with this?" asked the Pirate Captain.

The Pirate with a Scarf nodded. "So long as you don't take control of me through our connection and make me do stupid, insane things for your own amusement," he answered jokingly.

The Pirate Captain laughed heartily at his beloved first mate's comment. "All right, it's a deal." Tightening his grip around his lover's hand, he then added. "Thank you, Number Two."

The Pirate with a Scarf merely smiled as he shook his head. "Thank _you_, Captain."

Just then, the two pirates just stared deeply into each other's eyes, recognising that telltale look of love and longing from within. The Pirate with a Scarf's heart rate seemed to increase in speed as he felt the hand that was behind his head slowly pull him forward. Before he knew it, his lips had met the Pirate Captain's in a soft but passionate kiss. Like the rest of his body, the Captain's lips were ice cold, which did feel a little strange to say the least, but at this moment, he really didn't care. As they kissed, the Pirate Captain removed the the younger pirate's blue tricorne hat before untying the red ribbon that held his rowan hair back, letting it fall down to his shoulders.

Soon, The Pirate with a Scarf felt himself running low on air, so he reluctantly parted before pressing his forehead against his beloved captain's, the tears he had been fighting to suppress finally escaping from his eyes and running down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save you from the Count before he did this to you..." he whispered, his voice wavering a little.

"Ssshhh..." the Captain whispered back, placing a finger to his first mate's lips. "It wasn't your fault, Number Two. You did what you could. You all came back to help get me out of there, and that's all that matters."

After saying this, he leant forward and kissed away the tears staining the younger pirate's face. "Mm, I must say, Number Two, I always thought that those beautiful eyes of yours reminded me of the ocean, but that's just ridiculous," the Pirate Captain breathed jokingly, commenting on the ocean colour of the Pirate with a Scarf's eyes as well as the saltiness of his tears.

The Pirate with a Scarf just chuckled in response before pressing his lips against his beloved Captain's once more. As they kissed, the Pirate Captain untied the younger pirate's red woollen scarf before unbuckling the belt he wore over his shoulder. Once they were both gone, he then proceeded to undoing the other belt which was buckled around his waist before sliding his blue coat down his shoulders. After the coat had hit the floor behind him, the Captain partially unbuttoned his first mate's white shirt until it was loose enough for him to pull down until his shoulder was exposed. Pulling away from his lover's lips, he then went to placing butterfly kisses on his neck, just over the pulse point.

The Pirate with a Scarf's breathing got a bit heavier as he relished the sensation of his Captain's lips to his neck. In response, he ran his hands up and down the elder pirate's back, fingertips lightly caressing the cold skin under the shirt. Just for a moment, he found himself floating away on a cloud of sheer bliss, but he immediately snapped back to his senses when he felt what must've been a pair of fangs lightly brushing over his flesh.

"Captain, wait!" he said, quickly placing his hand over the older pirate's mouth.

The Pirate Captain took his mouth away from his first mate's neck and looked up at him, confused.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"Do you not think..." the Pirate with a Scarf began, feeling a blush begin to cross his cheeks. "That it would be better... if we did this... lying down? It's just... it might be less painful for me if I'm... more relaxed."

Understanding, the Pirate Captain smiled and pulled the younger pirate in for another kiss. During their passionate lip lock, the Captain slowly ran his strong hands down his lover's sides, sending a pleasant shiver through him until they reached slim hips, where he lifted him with ease before placing him on his back on the hammock. Not once breaking the kiss, the Pirate Captain then climbed up onto said hammock and positioned himself so that he was straddling his lover. He then took the younger man into his arms and held him close, savouring the warmth radiating from his body. This forced him to fight to suppress the tears which were threatening to escape from his eyes at that point from the knowledge that no matter what happens to his beloved first mate now, this would be the last ever time that he would get to feel this warmth which could only be felt when he and the Pirate with a Scarf were together like this.

When at last the dreaded time came for the two pirates to part lips once more, the Pirate Captain then returned to the younger pirate's neck, kissing above his pulse point again before travelling along his exposed shoulder and collarbone. The Pirate with a Scarf sighed at the wonderful sensation as he ran his hands over the Pirate Captain's chest, causing the elder pirate to shiver at the feeling of his first mate's soft touch. Indeed, this was a moment which, like every other moment such as this that they had shared in the past, both pirates wished would last forever, a moment which neither of them wanted to have taken away from them.

Eventually feeling that his lover's body had finally relaxed, the Pirate Captain propped himself up over his beloved first mate and looked down at him.

"Are you still sure you want to go through with this, Number Two?" he asked him, putting his hand to the younger man's face and lovingly stroking his cheek with his calloused thumb. "You know, even now it's not too late to change your mind."

The Pirate with a Scarf just nodded. "Of course," he answered. "Like I said, I don't care whether you change me or end up killing me. So long as you live, that's all that matters to me."

The Pirate Captain just smiled down at his lover and leant back down to place another kiss to the younger pirate's lips.

"So are you ready then?" he asked him, his voice at a whispered tone as he took his first mate's hand into his own, squeezing it tightly.

"Ready when you are, sir," the younger pirate answered before tilting his head to the side, giving his beloved Captain more space. Obliging, the Pirate Captain leant down again, this time towards the Pirate with a Scarf's neck again, mouth positioned over the point where his main artery would be. He could smell the younger pirate's blood through his skin which caused his self control to slowly diminish to be replaced by the urge to just bite him then and there.

"Now, this might sting a bit," said the Pirate Captain to his lover, a little bit of humour could be heard in his voice.

The Pirate with a Scarf just chuckled and shook his head. "I don't care," he simply answered before closing his eyes in preparation for what was to come next.

The Pirate Captain smiled in return before bearing his fangs once more. Slowly, he sunk them into the younger pirate's flesh, drawing a good deal of blood from him. The Pirate with a Scarf clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, fighting back a grunt as the sharp pain began to erupt in that area of his neck. Indeed, said pain had turned out to be much worse than he had expected it to be. But all the same, he decided just to remain as strong as he could through it all, keeping in mind that what he was putting himself through, he was doing it for his captain. Plus, the pain was somewhat eased from the feeling of the Captain's soft tongue running over his neck, lapping up the blood that was dripping down it.

The Pirate Captain sighed with deep satisfaction as he drank the liquid seeping from his first mate's wound, his strength seeming to return to him with every drop he swallowed. But unknown to him, as he grew stronger, his lover was now weakening as the blood which was now rapidly leaving his body. But still, the Pirate with a Scarf didn't care. He knew now that there was no going back, but he simply just did not care! He was always one to put his dear captain before himself, so he was quite happy about the whole thing.

Suddenly feeling back to his old self again for the first time in three days, the Pirate Captain raised himself up once more. He was immediately horrified to see the Pirate with a Scarf lying completely still, aside from the light but hoarse breathing which escaped his lips he too was now looking deathly pale from the high loss of blood. He could now tell that his first mate was about to pass out any second now. So he had to give him his blood fast.

"Number Two," he said, shaking him gently by the shoulder. "Number Two, are you still with me?"

"Hmm...?" The Pirate with a Scarf responded weakly, slowly opening his eyes to look up at his Captain. The Pirate Captain immediately grew more worried to see that the usually bright ocean blue eyes had now taken on a dull greyish tinge, indicating that his life force was quickly leaving him.

"Quickly, Number Two," said the Pirate Captain urgently before pulling up his sleeve and biting himself in the wrist, allowing blood to flow freely. Gently lifting the Pirate with a Scarf's head a little, he then brought his now bleeding wrist down to the younger pirate's mouth before continuing, "Drink it. Now, before you die. Don't make me order you, now." As he said that last sentence, he winked as he just had to send that cheeky grin of his down to his lover, indicating that he was joking.

The Pirate with a Scarf smiled weakly up at him in response. "Aye aye, sir," he said hoarsely, obeying his beloved Captain's "order" and took hold of his wrist before licking at the self-inflicted wound, aiming to drink as much of the bitter liquid as he could while he was still awake.

For the next few moments, the Pirate Captain watched eagerly, hoping that his lover would stay awake long enough to at least take just the right amount of blood from him he needed to ensure that he wouldn't be lost to him. But eventually, the last of the Pirate with a Scarf's strength had faded and his body had started to go limp again. As his mouth left the elder pirate's wrist, the Pirate Captain gently laid his lover's head back down onto the hammock before starting to tenderly caress his head.

"Are you all right, Number Two?" he asked him, his voice low and soft.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied the Pirate with a Scarf, his voice barely a whisper. He was now too weak to even open his eyes, so he just lay there, completely in a daze, but also enjoying the comforting feeling of his Captain's gentle touch to his head. "I'll be fine soon..."

"Good," answered the Pirate Captain before leaning down to give the Pirate with a Scarf a final kiss, which was weakly returned.

"Love you, Number Two," whispered the Pirate Captain lovingly.

"Love you too, Captain," the Pirate with a Scarf whispered back.

The Pirate Captain then raised himself up again to look at his beloved first mate. He was certain now that his consciousness had left him, for he was laying there, completely still without any sign of life from him at all. And yet, despite that, his expression looked really peaceful and the Pirate Captain even thought he could just make out the hint of a smile pulling at both ends of the younger pirate's mouth, making him look as if he was merely asleep. The Captain just stayed there and watched him for a few more moments, desperately hoping that his lover's sleep would not turn out to be permanent.

Leaning forward again, the Pirate Captain placed a gentle kiss to the Pirate with a Scarf's forehead before whispering, "Hang in there, love."


End file.
